User interfaces (UIs) provide a mechanism by which users can interact with a machine, device, or system. A user interface includes physical hardware and software components that together provide a means of inputting information to allow a user to manipulate a system, and provide a means of outputting information to allow the system to indicate the effects of the user's manipulation. A graphical user interface (GUI) is a type of user interface that utilize images and graphics, in addition to text, to facilitate interaction between a user and the system. For example, a GUI may offer graphical icons, windows, and/or buttons to represent information and actions available to the user.
Examples of systems that may incorporate a graphical user interface include, but are not limited to, computers or computing systems, communications devices including mobile phones, music and media players, gaming systems, navigation systems, appliances, and many other devices and machines. User interfaces are generally intended to make a user's interaction with these systems easier and more productive.